codreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Archery Charms
[[On Thrust Shot Evasion|''Thrust Shot Evasion'' ]] Cost: 3m; Mins: Archery 5, Essence 3; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Forceful Arrow A Solar’s mastery of archery extends beyond bow and string and arrow, making her entire body part of the momentum of the shot and the art of the kill. This Charm permits the character to channel her shot’s momentum into her own body. It may only be activated on a tick during which the Solar makes an Archery attack; at the end of the tick, the Solar flits up to (Archery x 3) yards backwards relative to the direction she fired her last shot during that tick. Lambent Bolt of Annihilation Cost: 5m; Mins: Archery 5, Essence 4; Type: Supplemental; Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious, Mirror; Duration: Instant; Prerequisite Charms: Archery Excellency - Archery Mastery, Essence Arrow Attack The Lawgiver's arrow detonates in a searing flare as it hits. If an attack enhanced by this Charm successfully strikes its target, then the target is surrounded by a one-time environmental damage effect with a radius of (Essence x5) yards, Damage (Essence)L and Trauma (Essence). This damage is doubled against structures. If the Solar is caught within the radius of this effect, she is immune to it. At Essence 5+, if the Solar has Compassion 3+, the explosion produced by this Charm will not harm any characters she does not with it to. At Archery 6+, the environmental field's Damage upgrades to (Essence x2)L. A second purchase of this Charm at Archery 7+, Essence 7+ permits the Lawgiver to activate Lambent bolt of Annihilation for 10m, expanding its radius to (Essence x50) yards. This benefit upgrades to (Essence x100) yards at Archery 8+, Essence 8+. Golden Artillery Method Cost: -; Mins: Archery 5, Essence 5; Type: Permanent; Keywords: Mirror, Obvious; Prerequisite Charms: Phantom Arrow Technique This Charm acts as a permanent upgrade to Phantom Arrow Technique, allowing the archer to fire any ranged weapon he may lay his hands on, be it a firewand, prayer piece, light implosion bow, or giant steam cannon. Firing a personal-scale weapon which uses exotic ammunition, or ammunition with a Resources cost, demands 3m per shot fired; firing an artillery-scaled weapon with this Charm costs 3m, 1wp per shot. If the effect of Inexhaustible Bolts of Solar Fire is active, such attacks require one mote per shot, or 1m, 1wp per artillery shot. Boundless Arrow of the Sun Cost: - (+9m, 1wp); Mins: Archery 7, Essence 7; Type: Permanent; Keywords: Mirror, Obvious, Supplemental; Duration: Permanent; Prerequisite Charms: Accuracy Without Distance Though he flees to Heaven or to Hell, the target cannot escape the Lawgiver’s arrows. Tilting her head back to feel sunlight on her face, the Solar squints and fires one shot toward her Celestial patron. That shot will strike the target as long as the target is under an open sky—be he in Malfeas, the Underworld, the Wyld, Yu-Shan or anywhere else. The archer need not know where her enemy is, but she may attack a given distant target thus only once until she sees him again. This Charm acts as a permanent upgrade to Accuracy Without Distance whose benefits cost +9m, 1wp to activate. It explicitly can’t be used at night or indoors, and won’t hit indoor targets. It works in Yu-Shan only when the Unconquered Sun is ahead in the Games of Divinity and his image is projected across the sky. A second purchase, at Archery 9+, Essence 9+, permits the Charm to attack a target up to five times before the Solar sees him again. A third and final purchase, at Archery 10, Essence 10, permits the Lawgiver to use this Charm whenever she stands in sunlight, and to target her enemies so long as they are exposed to any degree of light; thus are the enemies of the greatest of the Chosen forced to dwell in absolute darkness forever. This final mode of attack may only be used once until the Lawgiver sees her target again.